


Despite it All

by TheGalaxyICallHome



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi-centric, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27296410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGalaxyICallHome/pseuds/TheGalaxyICallHome
Summary: And just when Ben Kenobi thought he would become one with the force, it whispered not yet.Despite it all, he woke upHe woke up 20 years old, with his master at his side, staring at the concerned faces of the Jedi council, all of which he knew to be deadAnd the force sung.
Comments: 15
Kudos: 281





	1. Chapter 1

Ben Kenobi didn’t feel triumph or victory as he watched young Luke and his friends make their daring escape. Ben only felt at peace, knowing that his sacrifice was necessary. He was not afraid of death. After everything he’d been through, death was the least of his worries. And he’d rather have death than fight Anakin, his lost apprentice, his fallen brother, he couldn’t stand the pain that throbbed around the shattered bond they once shared anymore. He took one last look at Luke, his distraught face, the screams of Ben echoing around the hanger, and he turned to Vader, addressing him instead in the last minutes of his life.

"Strike me down now, Anakin, and I will become more powerful than you could possibly imagine"

The cyborg flinched at the name, his presence in the force going from anger to shock to pure rage, his hands visibly shaking as the red blade of his weapon came towards Ben. 

"Anakin Skywalker is dead." 

The words were dripping with hatred as they slid off his tongue, and in just a moment, all of his rage was directed solely at the man in front of him, the man who so peacefully had accepted defeat. Ben stared at him, and saw the lightsaber swinging towards his neck, and knew the end was coming. Time seemed to slow down now. Ben realised he didn’t know what came after death. He hoped his training was complete, that he would become one with the force like his master before him, or that he would pass on with the rest of the Jedi who had been slaughtered before him. Whatever fate awaited him; Ben was at peace with. He smiled at Vader as the lightsaber passed through his neck.

And whatever outcome he had expected, it was not that he would wake up. 

\--

Qui Gon Jinn and Padawan Learner Obi-Wan Kenobi were presenting reports on the current situation of a minor dispute on Felucia, when Obi-Wan collapsed mid-sentence, for no apparent reason. If it weren’t for his masters jedi reflexes, he would’ve crumpled on the floor, but instead he was caught, a room full of concerned faces peering to see if he was okay. For a moment, nothing. Then a surge in the force, so powerful even Master Yoda was caught out, gasping for breath, left in shock along with the other masters of the jedi order. No words were spoken, just a mutual state of surprise that left them all frozen in their seats. 

Then Obi-Wan Kenobi woke up. 

But he was not Obi-Wan Kenobi anymore. His force presence had gone from being questioning, angry, young and full of innocence all at once, from showing all emotions, to none at all. In the space of a few minutes of being unconscious, Obi-Wan Kenobi had developed the mental shields of a master, so intricate and strong that not even the grand masters of the order could begin to break them. 

Obi-Wan Kenobi had woken up as Ben Kenobi, survivor of order 66 and Jedi Master, in exile on Tatooine for the latter part of the year. 

Nothing made what the force was telling him believable to Ben. He stared at his hands, felt his clean-shaven face and ran a hand down his padawan braid. He was 20. A senior padawan. He wasn’t 30 and a general in a war. He wasn’t 35 and losing a brother. He wasn’t 40, 50, exiled in his depression on Tatooine. He wasn’t 60, in his final moments with his fallen brother, sacrificing his life for the greater good. No, he was 20, young and gangly and full of life. He was 20, standing next to his fallen master and the fallen order, all of them wide eyed and staring at Obi-Wan who wasn’t really Obi-Wan, not anymore, not for a long time. 

And Ben Kenobi wanted to scream. 

This wasn’t supposed to happen. The force was supposed to grant him peace, not make him relive his darkest times. He was dead, kriff, why couldn’t he just die, and for a second his shields dropped, and the grief could be felt radiating off him in waves.

"Obi-Wan?" Qui Gon looked concerned. Obi Wan stared at the face he hadn’t seen since he was 19 years old. Emotions contorted his face, going from anger to grief to happiness in moments. But his presence in the force went back to unreadable. He spoke for the first time in what felt like years, but in reality was just moments, a few minutes that would change everything. 

And Ben, now Obi Wan, didn’t know how to respond. How cursed did one have to be to relive a life of heartbreak? But the force put him here, and force be damned if he didn’t do something about it. 

"I’m not Obi-Wan Kenobi. I haven’t been in a long time."

\--

Minutes felt like hours as the council sat in silence, deliberating and considering the possibilities of what just happened and why, how the padawan had become a master in everything but appearance, and Obi-Wan stood there, not paying attention to any of them, rather taking in the temple, while his thoughts travelled from the council room, the chair that would become his, the floor, the bodies that laid there, the blue lightsaber that should’ve been red, the mindless sentients that stormed the place, the warning message and the endless screams in the force and oh god why can’t this just stop, why is he here again, reliving all this pain

He didn’t know how long his shields had dropped. He didn’t realise until he felt the grief and horror radiating in the force, his own grief and horror, so potent that he shook as the waves rolled off him. The rest of the council stared at him in horror for what felt like the fifth time that day.

The silence of the council was too much, and Obi-Wan suddenly felt like laughing. It was comical. He had been through so much, more than these masters could ever imagine. Yet every time he felt like giving up, the force whispered not yet, and here it was again, putting him back at the start. 

"A young padawan, you look like. But a young padawan, you are not. This burden you carry, too much for you it is. Tell us, you must, of what has caused such grief"

The grand masters voice pierced the silence, reminding Obi-Wan of where he was. He could feel the Grand Masters calming presence in the force, mixed with the worry and confusion of the others, and he latched on to it more than he would’ve liked to admit. He could feel his own turmoil in the force, and its stark contrast to the calmness he needed right now. 

"Forgive me, Masters. It has been a while since I was last in this room."

"Here just three rotations ago, you were. Not that long has it been. Been longer for you, has it?"

And Ben couldn’t help but chuckle at that, the sheer impossibility of the situation astounding him. He half believed that he was passing on, that the force wished to torment him just one last time, but he couldn’t deny the soft whispers of it, the lightness, the way it seemed to say that this is right, you are here to change things, change a supposedly irrevocable future. 

"It seems to be that way."

"A vision, did you have, young Kenobi?"

And with that, Obi-Wan stared at the floor and thought. He contemplated the idea, but he knew deep down that it wasn’t. He had felt everything. He remembered leaving the order for Melida/Daan. He remembered his crechemates, his friends becoming padawans, Bandomeer, and the utter devotion he had for his Master. He remembered their year on Mandalore and the raw heartbreak of leaving. He saw Naboo, the trade federation, the young boy on Tatooine with a lingering darkness, not realised until it was too late. He saw his Master being killed by the Sith Apprentice, a heartbreak still so raw and real. He saw Kamino, legions of clones, child warriors made for a purpose much bigger than anyone could imagine. He felt the heartbreak of battles, the feeling of thousands of lives leaving to become one with the force, and he felt the betrayal of a brother, the screams in the force, the dead bodies covering the floor of the temple, most slain by a lightsaber, by one of their own. He remembered the battle of Mustafar, the anguished I hate you, and the grief of exile on Tatooine. Finally he remembers the Death Star, the final battle, and waking up in the council, with the grace of a hardened warrior, a man who has been through so much. 

And the force sung. 

He wasn’t sure how long he had been accidentally broadcasting his emotions, his life over the last 55 years, but through the horror laced in the force and the council staring at him with an accent of fear, he knew he had been. But regardless, the force felt light, unlike he had experienced in years. He knew what he was doing was right, what he was sent back to do. He knew it seemed impossible, but even after everything thrown at him, Obi-Wan Kenobi’s trust in the force never wavered. 

"What in siths hells was that, Padawan Kenobi?"

Mace’s sharp voice was the first one to break him out of his trance, the horror and fear, despite how much the master wished to cover it, still evident in his voice. He had seen what Obi-Wan had shown, every detail, and he recognised the temple and the massacre that had occurred there. Obi-Wan stared at him, strong and determined, knowing that this time, it wouldn’t happen. 

"Not a vision, Master. What do you know of the force giving second chances?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is my first fic i've written, so its not the best, but hopefully it'll get better!
> 
> i know its been done a lot but i just love the idea of time travel fix its (especially with obi-wan he just deserved so much better ;( ) so i decided to have a go at it!
> 
> more tags/relationships etc. will be added as the story continues (and i see what path it takes!)
> 
> feedback is much appreciated, hope you all enjoy! ill try update regularly, probably more likely mid november ish after ive finished exams and all. 
> 
> p.s. if this has any resemblance to any other fic im sorry! i thought of this idea after i dreamed about it (lmao) and couldnt find anything super similar written anywhere. just lmk if it does and ill give credit!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW - slight mention of PTSD

As he stared around the council chambers, at the concerned faces of the masters and back to his Padawan, Qui-Gon Jinn could not help but feel confused.

He had spent most of his time in the order, to put it lightly, rather rogue compared to the rest of the masters – he had tried to engage in their code-abiding lifestyles, he really had, but he couldn’t help the fact that the force just felt wrong. So instead, Qui-Gon took the path less travelled and immersed himself fully in the living force and the journey it wished him to take.

Some would say that out of anyone in the council room, Qui-Gon Jinn would have the best idea on what just happened to his padawan – not only was he his master, but Qui-Gon was definitely the most well versed in strange acts of the force.

And for the first time ever, he did not have an answer.

Whatever just happened in the force baffled Qui Gon, almost as much as his padawan baffled him also. He looked at Obi-Wan, who looked the same, should be the same, and he could not comprehend the immense difference in just mere moments. His padawan had gone from untamed potential, potential he likened to a flame – unpredictable and uncontrolled, but potential nonetheless, to not having a force signature at all. Obi-Wan had gained the shields of a master, so intricate and strongly built, layer upon layer, that his force signature seemed non-existent. Obi-Wan had the shields of someone who had spent years meditating and giving themselves to the force, who had spent months building them to such a high degree. Obi-Wan had shields of someone who wished for their force abilities to remain hidden.

And Qui Gon realised that that was not the only thing that had changed. Obi-Wan’s voice lacked the strong coruscant accent that he was used to, rather it was weathered and rough, the voice of someone who had spent time away from Coruscant, time away from any people at all. He carried an aura of grief, his face contorted in pain as he stared around at the council members and room. He carried a sense of strength, of understanding, that he did not have moments before. But he was still undeniably Obi-Wan, just an Obi-Wan with years more training, an Obi-Wan who was much more attuned with the force than the one who stood next to him just moments before.

The change was once again highlighted with what cracked through the durasteel shields just moments later – Qui-Gon saw visions of a dark future, corrupt systems and battles in the outer rim. He saw himself impaled with a red blade, by an entity fuelled off anger, and he heard his dying wish, _you must train him_. He saw white armour and mountains of droids, and he saw death and despair, bodies littered through the temple. He saw the empty dunes of Tatooine, and he felt the grief, the horror, of the one who survived. The visions his padawan had accidentally broadcasted repeated in his head, the scenes becoming more vivid and terrifying each time. Master Yoda always said the future was uncertain, but these visions were unchanging, as if they were what was to come.

He was broken out of his thoughts when he heard his padawans weathered voice break through the council.

“What do you know of the force giving second chances?”

And then Qui-Gon decided the visions were too detailed, too real to be visions. No, the Obi-Wan next to him had lived this, no matter how impossible that seemed to him in the force. The force wasn’t supposed to do this, wasn’t supposed to show the future, no matter how tragic it may be. But no, the living force was not set in stone. It moved through life, within and without all forms of nature and every being. He knew it could do the impossible, if something were to threaten its mere existence. Today, Qui-Gon decided it had done just that.

How, he was not sure. But he trusted the force, no matter what it told him.

\--

Obi-Wan’s gaze fell on Mace Windu as he asked his question, the Korun master staring at him intensely. He was vaguely aware of Qui-Gon still standing next to him, the emotions of _suprisehorrorconfusionacceptance_ rolling off him in waves, the stares of the council and the tension that seemed to radiate through the room, but instead decided to focus his gaze at the Grand Masters of the order, waiting for them to make the next move.

Mace breathed in, his voice steadying as he addressed Obi Wan.

“What do you mean, second chances?”

Obi-Wan contemplated what to reply, knowing that from now, he was travelling unchartered territory. But after all, he didn’t get the name The Negotiator for no reason, Obi Wan could quite easily talk himself out of any tricky situation.

“I’ve been here before. I’ve lived this life, once through. I know what the future of the order is, I have seen it, I’ve lived it. It’s amusing, really, the force just can’t seem to give me a break.”

“Padawan Kenobi, you do realise what you’re suggesting has never been heard of before, is quite literally impossible?”

“I only speak of what the force shows me to be true.”

The council silenced for a brief moment, all eyes on Obi-Wan, expressions indecisive and unsure. Another voice suddenly cuts through the quiet, addressing the room as a whole.

“This is preposterous! Things like this don’t suddenly happen out of nowhere. The force does not wish us to know anything, Master Jinn, I believe your padawan should seek out the healers at the temple. He is obviously quite distressed.”

Ki Adi Mundi’s accusatory tone strikes out at Obi-Wan, instigating a cold flash of anger that ran through him like ice. Obi-Wan could not believe the audacity of Ki Adi to address him like this. Had he not been in the room the whole time, experiencing the force in the same way all the others had? Maybe it was the lack of formalities the deserts of Tatooine hold, or maybe it was just the shock of being back in the council chambers. But Obi-Wan turned and stared straight at Ki Adi, his vision narrowing as he managed a condescending response.

“Ah, Master Mundi. I forget your close mindedness was not just brought upon by the war. You should be careful; it will lead to your downfall.”

And then there was outrage.

Obi-Wan realised almost instantly he shouldn’t have spoken back like that, but who could blame him, it had been years since he was surrounded by the council, and long gone were the formalities and practises of the code that were once significant in his life. Not only had the war taken away any sense of how to correctly act around Masters, but he had gone years with barely any human interaction at all, even longer still without a Master. He could hear the yells of the council around him, shocked and angry, mostly at him, because how dare he address a Council Member like that, how dare he not know his place, and Obi-Wan just stared back at them, waiting for the arguing to subside.

It wasn’t until Master Yoda tapped his cane on the floor until the noise dropped slowly and the council’s attention was back on the matter at hand. Yoda looked up, his face grave as he softly addressed the council. “Agree with Master Mundi’s sentiments, I do not. However, a trip to the medbay with Master Che, helpful, it may be. To the bottom of these issue, she may be able to get.”

“You can’t tell me that after what you just felt in the force, that you think the boy is lying?” It was Qui-Gon’s voice that boomed around the room this time, his tone biting and condescending. He was met with Yoda’s strong gaze, as he stood up to address Qui Gon.

“Suggested that he was lying, I did not. Believe Master Che’s expertise to be helpful in this situation, I do. Attend the medbay with you now, I will. Dealt with enough, the council has for today.”

With that, Master Yoda hobbled to the door and opened it, with Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon close on his tails. The rest of the council remained seated, still in shock from the tribulations of the meeting. As the three left the room, Mace let out an audible breath, one he had forgotten he was holding, and turned to address the room for the last time that day.

“Why is it, when something strange happens in the force, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan are always involved?”

\--

The walk through the temple brought back intense memories for Obi-Wan, as he stared at the long corridors and tall walls. Today, Masters and Padawans alike roamed the rooms, going about their daily business. Laughter of children could be heard as they passed the creche, and Obi-Wan couldn’t help but feel sick. The last time he had been here, bodies littered the floor and an eerie silence echoed through the temple. He remembered watching the security footage, remembered seeing his brother slaughtering his own, his blue blade that was red in everything but appearance slashing and stabbing with no remorse. He remembered seeing the 501st legion storming the temple, mindless sentients with no idea what they were doing, no way to stop it. He remembered feeling thousands of life forms pulled away from the force at once, the feeling sickening. He stopped for a moment, both Yoda and Qui-Gon noticing his discomfort, and took a few shaky breaths before continuing. They walked slightly behind him now, both Masters’ faces laced with concern as they followed. It was only when they reached the end of the hall, when Obi-Wan realised, he really could not remember where the medbay was, he really should ask. He blamed that partly on spending so long away from the temple, and mostly because he was mentally 60 years old and he was allowed to forget these sorts of things every now and then. He stopped for a moment, clearing his throat to grab the attention of both Masters.

“I apologise, it really has been a while for me Masters. Would one of you mind taking the lead?”

Both Qui-Gon and Yoda stopped in their tracks, staring at Obi Wan. Qui-Gon appeared lost for words, as Yoda looked up and questioned the Padawan.

“Forgotten the way to the medbay, have you?”

Obi-Wan chuckled at this, as if his original question had not been obvious enough. “It appears to be that way” he replied, going to stroke his beard, a habit he had had for years, only to find bare skin.

He was going to have to change that.

Unluckily for Obi-Wan, neither Qui-Gon or Yoda had the same amusement over the situation that he had, and proceeded to lead him down a separate corridor, unease once again lacing through their force signatures. They shared the rest of the walk in silence, Obi-Wan desperately trying to recommit the layout of the temple to memory.

As they arrived at the medbay, Obi-Wan couldn’t help but feel nervous. He ran the risk of them believing him to be crazy, unfit for duty, and he couldn’t have that, couldn’t be sidelined to see the same future unfold. He gripped his robes, knuckles turning white, suddenly missing the comforting feel of solidarity on the sand dunes of Tatooine, as they walked in to see Master Vokara Che. She looked surprised at their visit, pausing her paperwork to glance up at the masters.

“Master Yoda! It is a pleasure to see you, however unexpected. Master Jinn and Padawan Kenobi, I trust your mission to Felucia went well? To what do I owe this pleasure?” Vokara’s voice was much too cheerful, much too calm for the situation that she was about to be enlightened too. Obi-Wan opted to stay silent this time, instead letting the masters do the talking, for fear he may have forgotten more formalities and end up in a predicament similar to the council meeting.

Master Yoda was the first one to talk, a blank expression on his face. “Asking for help, we are. Felt the disturbance in the force this morning, did you?”

“Yes, it was quite a strong one. Do you know what caused it Master?” Vokara questioned Master Yoda, stopping the paperwork she was doing and devoting her full attention to the trio.

“Our padawan here, the cause of it was. Request mind healing, we do, to help us understand the situation.”

Vokara looked slightly concerned at the lack of information, but she agreed, nonetheless. She led Obi-Wan over to an empty bed and sat him down. He noticed restraints on the bed, and shot Vokara and questioning look.

“Sorry, Padawan Kenobi” she said sympathetically, a frown creasing her features. “It’s a precaution we have to take.”

Obi-Wan nodded understandingly, not resisting the wrist or ankle restraints. She got some sedatives ready and cleared out the room, bar Yoda and Qui-Gon, both of which had opted to stay, interested to see the outcome. When she was finally ready, Vokara turned to the trio, addressing Obi-Wan more so than the others.

“Obi-Wan, I’m ready to start. The sedatives are just a mild force suppressor, to stop you from breaking things. It shouldn’t hurt much, are you ready?”

Obi-Wan looked up, knowing that he didn’t really have much say in the matter, and nodded at Master Che. She stabbed the needle lightly into his neck, and Obi-Wan felt the mild pinprick as the suppressant was injected. Suddenly he felt the all too familiar, uncomfortable feeling of presences in his mind, and he let the force take control, deciding on what to show the audience.

Obi-Wan watched, as his mind was opened, and once again the two masters and Vokara were exposed to his life over the last 55 years.

_It started on Tatooine, as all things did, with a young boy. He grinned at the visitors, inviting them to his house. The midichlorian count was well over 20,000, higher than any living being._

_It moved to the council – choruses of “he’s too old” and “he’s too scared” filling the room. Qui-Gon’s “I will train the boy” was heard by anyone, unmistakably him._

_But then Qui-Gon was stabbed by the red blade, and in his final moments, “promise you will train him”_

_Always two, there are._

_They saw his Padawan, wide eyed and toothless grin, heading to Illum, earlier than most. He returned later with his blue crystal, recounting excitedly the monster in the cave that breathed too loudly that he had to face to get it. The crystal was bright, glowing, singing with the light side of the force._

_It moved forward, as all things did, to a sandy planet that reeked of the dark side of the force. They saw an arena, and an older padawan, and a senator, and odds that were very much against them. They saw mountains of droids and another red blade, and they saw jedi dying slowly, outnumbered, but fighting to the end. They saw gunships – reinforcements, with thousands of white armoured men climbing out, sunlight gleaming off shiny new chestplates. They heard “CC-2224 at your service, sir!” And they saw the fond smile shared with the man._

_They saw countless battles, countless deaths, they saw the armour becoming less white, more orange. They saw the padawan grow older, his men coloured blue, and they saw the small togruta and her fierce personality, and later, they saw her leave._

_They saw Utapau, execute order 66, and they heard the screams as the force went silent. They saw the padawan, angry, tears rolling down his cheeks, slaughtering the people in the temple. They saw a lava planet, an intense battle – **I hate you** – and they saw Obi-Wan picking up the padawans lightsaber, with the same crystal the padawan had collected all those years ago, and instead of it being light, they’d hear it cry, scream, anguished pain flowing from it as it holds the grief of the people it had slaughtered earlier. _

_It ended on Tatooine, as all things did, going full cycle. They saw the empty dunes of Obi-Wan’s previous life. They heard a call in the distance –“Luke!” and they felt the hope that Obi-Wan did, the belief that he would bring light back to the galaxy._

And then Obi-Wan screamed.

No more, he couldn’t do this again, he couldn’t deal with the pain, and he panicked, his body apparently forgetting the force suppressants as he broke the restraints and smashed the glassware closest to him. A surge of calm flowed through the force, and Obi-Wan latched onto it, like a lifeline, and his breathing steadied until he opened his eyes and stared at the room around him.

The three masters were staring at him, gazes concerned, as if he would snap at any moment, and broken glass littered the floor. He was vaguely aware of tears running down his face, and he wiped them furiously with the sleeve of his robes, forcing himself to stare straight ahead and avoid eye contact.

It was Master Che who finally broke the silence.

“Force, Obi-Wan. What happened on Felucia?”

Obi-Wan composed himself, looking up to give his reply. “It wasn’t on Felucia, master. It was everything after.”

Surprisingly, Vokara didn’t look surprised at this statement. Obi-Wan felt relieved at this, knowing he wouldn’t have to explain himself again, not knowing if he could at least not today. He was broken out of his thoughts by Master Che talking again, this time addressing Qui-Gon and Yoda.

“The force is strange, there was nothing to heal. His mind is not dark. Some PTSD, yes, but nothing dark. Whatever happened, hasn’t turned him. These aren’t visions, they’re experiences.”

Yoda and Qui-Gon shared a look, before Yoda once again turned to Obi Wan. “The future, you say you’ve experienced, believe you now, I do. The force, works in strange ways, it does. Yet, the full story, it wishes us to not know.”

Obi-Wan opened his mouth to protest, because he couldn’t deal with this burden alone, not anymore, but he could feel the force, hear the soft whispers of not yet, and he knew Yoda was right.

“I know, Master. But I will change it. That future cannot happen.”

“Always in motion, the future is.” Was Yoda’s only reply, before he turned to walk out the door.

“Wait!” Master Che’s voice cut through the silence once again, stopping Yoda in his tracks as he turned around to face her. “I’m sorry to do this, Obi-Wan, but Masters, I’m going to have to request he spends some time grounded at the temple. This is a very rare incident in the force, and we’re yet to know the full extent of this.”

Obi-Wan felt his heart stop, cutting Master Che off. “You can’t ban me from missions –

“I agree with her, Obi-Wan. Just for a few weeks, to see if anything happens.” It was Qui-Gon’s voice this time, slightly shaken but Qui-Gons, nonetheless. Obi-Wan felt the slight betrayal, but agreed that he was possibly right, and decided to stay quiet, staring at the floor. Yoda hummed in agreeance.

“Spend some time at the temple, Obi-Wan will. Wish to meditate with him at some point, I do. Thank you again, for your assistance, Master Che.”

And with that, the Grandmaster left the medbay, the door swinging behind him.

“You two can leave now too, if you’d like.” Master Che said, addressing Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan. “Obi-Wan, feel free to come see me whenever you need, okay?”

Obi-Wan murmured his thanks, and he and Qui-Gon left the room.

As they walked down the temple halls, an awkward silence fell over them. Obi-Wan knew Qui-Gon would have questions, and lots of them, but he was beginning to feel weary, his eyelids drooping, and he could feel sleep calling to him.

It had been a long day, after all.

As they arrived back to their quarters, Obi-Wan turned to Qui-Gon. “Master, I promise I’ll explain, but now I need to sleep. I’ll answer all your questions when I wake up, I’m sorry.”

Qui-Gon smiled at him, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes. “Of course Obi-Wan, I’ll still be here in the morning.”

Obi Wan shot him a grateful look, whispering a quiet thank you before heading to his room. He got straight onto his bedroll, without even bothering to replace his heavy robes with sleepwear, and fell straight into a dreamless, empty sleep.

\--

The next day, Obi-Wan woke up early, earlier than usual, eyes searching desperately for the twin suns that shone bright in the morning sun. When he noticed he wasn’t covered in sand, rather wearing fresh robes and on a perfectly acceptable bedroll, the events of yesterday flashed through his mind and Obi-Wan remembered where he was.

“Oh.” he said to himself. “I didn’t die.”

Qui-Gon was long from awake, he realised, but it wouldn’t matter anyway because he was sure his master would be being sent away on another mission, while he was secluded in the temple on rest. He was grateful that the missions he would be attending wouldn’t be violent, not yet, and he wouldn’t need the extra help of a Padawan for a while. Rolling off the bed roll, Obi-Wan walked silently through the room and to the kitchen, intent on making himself a cup of tea.

As he watched the water boil, Obi-Wan contemplated what he could do on temple rest for an undetermined amount of time. He could continue with his studies, yes, but his studies wouldn’t matter that much considering the amount of experience he now had at his advantage. He thought about requesting to help at the senate, thinking it would be able to give him leads into early corruption, but he doubted the council would let him leave, and he couldn’t risk spending much time around Palpatine. He finished pouring the tea, taking a gentle sip as he considered his possibilities, pondering options and ideas.

Just when he thought it was going to be a very boring few weeks, Obi-Wan had a brilliant idea.

He knew the Master’s codes, and he knew they never changed, and he could now access any content he wanted in the archives, including any senate material or recordings. He didn’t have to be on the front lines now, instead he could plan, he could plot, he could build the timeline and he could uproot the corruption right at its core. If Palpatine wanted to play the cards sneakily, working on cleverly thought out plans and self-inflicted corruption, then Obi-Wan could beat him at his own game. He would start now, plotting and planning, and catch Palpatine in his own trap.

Obi-Wan finished his tea hastily, washing his pots and grabbing a bit of flimsi. He left Qui-Gon a quick note – _in the archives, come find me if you need me – Obi_ \- and rushed out of the door, quickening his pace when he recognised the direction he needed to follow to the archives.

After all, the force sent him back for a reason. Force be damned if he does nothing about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay, another chapter!
> 
> first off, thanks for all the love on the first chapter! glad you all enjoyed it :)
> 
> this ones a bit longer, i'm really enjoying writing this story! i feel bad for obi though - he really did go through a lot :(
> 
> who knows, maybe he wont be a self sacrificing idiot this time round and he might get some help? ;)
> 
> anyway, im really enjoying this! have a bit of a timeline set up, but im currently in exam season so i might update a bit randomly until those are over :/ 
> 
> anyway, let me know what you think and feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
